mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Anderson Family
Anderson 'refers to any member of the Anderson family in ''Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? and Walking With The Witches. Family Members Currently * '''Pete Anderson: Pete is the husband of Jessie, and father tp Ron and Sam. It should be noted that he is/was a doctor in both universes (SIF?SIF? & WWTW). In SIF?SIF?, he was killed by Rick Grimes during a meeting that was held to discuss the punishment for Pete's and Rick's fight in the middle of the streets of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pete had only been executed for unintentionally killing Reg Monroe. Also in SIF?SIF?, Pete had taken to being an alcoholic and abused his wife and sons. * Jessie Anderson: 'Jessie is the wife of Pete, and father to Ron and Sam. It should be noted that she is/was an employee of many different jobs, though mainly a homemaker in both universes (SIF?SIF?'' & WWTW). In SIF?SIF?, she was killed by walkers while trying to escape the herd that had broken into the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Also in SIF?SIF?, Jessie was abused by Pete when he took to alcohol. * 'Ron Anderson: '''Ron is the oldest son of Pete and Jessie, and older brother to Sam. It should be noted that he is/was a student at the Alexandria Safe-Zone school, the former boyfriend of Enid, and had a big hatred for Rick Grimes. (SIF?SIF?). In ''SIF?SIF?, he was killed by walkers while trying to escape the herd that had broken into the Alexandria. Also SIF?SIF?, Ron was abused by Pete when he took to alcohol. In WWTW, Ron is a school student as well as a powerful witch and member of the Pentad. He has the basic abilities of a witch and the powers of Invisibility, Intangibility, Power Manipulation, and Power Channeling. He is also in love with Carl Grimes and Louis Morales, the latter two feeling the same way, are going to sit down and talk to see if they can figure up just how a triad relationship will work and feel for them. * 'Sam Anderson: '''Sam is the youngest son of Pete and Jessie, and younger brother to Ron. It should be noted that he is a student at the Alexandria Safe-Zone school (SIF?SIF?). Also in ''SIF?SIF?, Sam is the fiance of Jaxx Stanley and at the moment, both are happily in love. ** 'Jaxx Stanley: '''Jaxx is the fiance of Sam Anderson, which relates him to the Anderson family via engagement to Sam. Jaxx is the son of Kate Stanley and an unnamed man, brother of Ryder, nephew of Hershel Greene (SIF?SIF?), step-nephew of Annette Greene (SIF?SIF?), nephew of Josephine Greene (SIF?SIF?), cousin of Maggie Rhee (née Greene) (SIF?SIF?), half-cousin of Beth Greene (SIF?SIF?), and step-cousin of Shawn Greene (SIF?SIF?). Jaxx is also the soon-to-be son-in-law of Pete and Jessie Anderson, and soon-to-be brother-in-law of Ron Anderson. Formerly Related Families * 'Stanley Family: The Stanley family is related to the Anderson family via Jaxx Stanley. Since he and Sam Anderson got engaged, the Stanley's are partially associated with Anderson family. They are partially associated due to Kate Stanley and her ex-husband getting a divorce. * Greene Family: 'The Greene family is related to the Anderson family via Jaxx Stanley's mother, Kate. Kate was originally a Greene, before getting married to an unnamed man and changing her last name. Though she still remained close family with her brother Hershel Greene. * '''Rhee Family: '''The Rhee family is related to the Anderson family via Jaxx Stanley's cousin, Maggie Rhee. Maggie was originally a Greene, before getting married to Glenn Rhee and changing her last name. However Maggie remains close family with her cousin and married to Glenn, making the Rhee's relatives to the Anderson's. Notable Allies The Anderson family are allies with a number of good people. Below is a list of their most notable allies. Please note that not all are listed, and not all should be listed. Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? * Greene Family and Friends * Grimes Family * Rick's Group * Alexandria Safe-Zone Residents ** Aaron ** Eric Raleigh ** Olivia ** ''Deanna Monroe ** Denise Cloyd ** Colin ** Vic ** Nathan ** Kyle * Farm Animals ** Nervous Nelly Walking With The Witches Friends * Prue Halliwell * Tara Maclay * Carl Grimes * Sophia Peletier * Meghan Chambler * Mikey Marcano * Cyndie Park * Patrick Martella * Lizzie Samuels (partially) * Rick Grimes ** Donna Chase (partially) ** Ben Chase (partially) * Olivia Nacon * Richard Nacon * Carol Peletier * Eddie Peletier * Lily Chambler * Tara Chambler * Louis Morales * Juan Morales * Miranda Morales * The Halliwell-Mitchell Family ** Piper Halliwell (Charmed One) ** Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed One) ** Paige Matthews (Charmed One) ** Leo Wyatt ** Coop Halliwell ** Henry Mitchell ** Wyatt Halliwell (Twice-Blessed Child) ** Chris Halliwell (Twice-Blessed Child) ** Melinda Halliwell ** P.J. Halliwell ** Parker Halliwell ** Patience Halliwell ** Tamora Mitchell ** Kat Mitchell ** Henry Mitchell Junior * The Warren Line ** Patricia Halliwell *** Victor Bennett ** Penelope Halliwell ** Lori Grimes ** Amanda Bowen ** Melinda Warren ** Charlotte Warren ** Prudence Warren-Wentworth The Slayer and Co. * Buffy Summers (Slayer) * Willow Rosenberg * Rupert Giles * Faith Lehane (Slayer) * Angel * All Other Slayers The Winchesters and Co. * Xander Harris * Sam Winchester * Dawn Winchester-Harris * Connor Winchester-Harris * Nysa Dicoupoulos * Dean Winchester * John Winchester The Ghosthelper and Co. * Melinda Gordon (Ghosthelper) * Jim Clancy * Aiden Clancy * Eli James (Ghosthelper) * Delia Banks * Ned Banks * Rick Payne Other * Cordelia Chase * Anya Jenkins * Kendra Young * Illyria * The Powers That Be (partially) Notable Enemies Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Currently * Walkers * Carol Peletier (possibly soon-to-be) Formerly * Pete Anderson (defeated) * Colin, Vic, Nathan, and Kyle (became allies) Walking With The Witches Currently * Zach Gallner * Mika Samuels * The Source of All Evil * The First Evil * The Shadows * The Elders * The Powers That Be (partially) Formerly Property Artifacts The Anderson family own a decent amount of items. Please note that even though there is a decent amount, individual items are not listed here, as they are considered personal items and not familial items. * '''Kate Stanley's Engagement Ring: This ring was once owned by Kate Stanley while she was alive, which she kept for years after her divorce from her husband. After her death, her son Jaxx Stanley held onto it to remind himself of her and to one day also use it himself. After he'd met Sam Anderson and fell in love, the two eventually got engaged and Jaxx gave this ring to Sam. Sam is a member of the Anderson family which makes the ring an artifact of the family. Buildings * Anderson House (SIF?SIF?): 'This house was the home where Pete, Jessie, Ron, and Sam Anderson had lived after arriving at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. While residing there, several notable events occurred. Such events were: Jaxx Stanley and Pete fighting each other, Sam getting kicked out by Pete, Rick Grimes and Pete fighting on the street in front of the house, and Deanna Monroe's death. * 'Anderson House (WWTW): 'This house is located in King County, Georgia and is the current residence where Pete, Jessie, Ron, and Sam Anderson. The Anderson's are currently living here as of the moment in ''WWTW. * '''Anderson House: This house was the home where Pete, Jessie, Ron, and Sam Anderson had lived in before the apocalypse. When the outbreak began, Pete, Jessie, Ron, and Sam had left the house and began travel-life on the road. Notes and Trivia Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Walking Dead Category:Families Category:Good Beings Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Magical Beings Category:Witches Category:Anderson Family Category:Good Magic